Strange Emotions
by Azakura
Summary: They didn't know when they started to fall in love. All they knew is that they did. 1827 oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (I wish… But then I can't make it as amazing as it is)

* * *

><p>Strange Emotions<p>

He didn't know when he first fell in love. Sawada Tsunayoshi had always considered himself a normal boy, if you look past the fact that a crazy baby just burst into his life one day and proclaimed him a mafia boss. So. Back to the original point. Even after Reborn came along, Tsuna dreamed of having an ordinary life with the girl he loved and 2.5 children. Of course, fate never listens to Tsuna.

He had been so sure that the one he was meant to be with was Kyoko. Kyoko. Her sweet smile and bright eyes always manage to brighten up his day, no matter how many assassination attempts had been made on his life. Tsuna's stomach would be filled with butterflies every time she talked to him. She is easily the prettiest girl in his school, and he would always feel extremely lucky to even be acknowledged by her. His heart leaps whenever he imagines them holding hands together, and his face would flush so red that Gokudera thought he was suffocating and panic.

What was weird was that whenever he thought of kissing Kyoko, he couldn't quite… imagine it. It repulsed him somehow.

And there was a new feeling that was boggling him recently. It would appear whenever a certain carnivore is there. Whenever Hibari-san made eye contact with him, Tsuna's stomach would flip at the intensity in the gaze. He first dismissed it as instinctual fear, but it quickly became apparent that it was something… different. Hibari-san had challenged him in a fight once. Even in his Hyper Dying Will mode, his eyes widened when their skin brushed against each other. Tsuna wasn't sure if Hibari had felt it, but it was like electricity had raced through his body at that one single touch.

Tsuna had known, unconsciously, what he was feeling. But he denied it, because it would hurt too much to be in love with the ever aloof disciplinarian prefect. He would keep on hiding the fact that his heart clenched whenever he sees _him_ because it was much easier to keep on liking Kyoko instead.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya was royally pissed. Which was not a good thing at all for the people that happened to be in proximity of him as he stomped back to the Reception Room. There were more bodies lying in the hallways than usual. Why , you ask, is he so angry? He growled as he slammed his tonfa into the wall. It was because of that herbivore. It is always because of that herbivore!<p>

_Flashback_

Hibari was prowling the hallways as usual when he spotted the herbivore with a girl… What was her name again? Kyoko or something like that. She was the sister of that annoyingly persistent herbivore who loves shouting, "TO THE EXTREME!" and then running off to who knows where to recruit people into his boxing club.

It did not escape Hibari's notice that Tsunayoshi was blushing and stammering (as usual) as the girl talked to him. There was something different, though, than when the herbivore was talking with his other friends. He seemed… especially happy. And Hibari did not like that at all.

He didn't realize up until that moment that he had become addicted to Tsuna's sunny smiles and his ridiculous tendencies to shriek like a girl whenever something startled him ("HIIIIIIIEEEE!") Love was for the weak. A carnivore like him, Hibari thought, would never fall in love. He was sorely mistaken, for he had fallen for an herbivore with a strange hidden ability to be a carnivore when the need arises.

That was why Hibari did not react well when a foreign feeling threatened to suffocate him. He was not used to jealousy.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" Hibari had glared at the creature that makes him feel so many things without his consent.

"HIII! Hibari-san!" Tsuna had jumped at least a foot high when the prefect seemingly came out of nowhere.

"We were just delivering some papers for our teacher," Kyoko smoothly explained, smiling at Hibari (this girl feels no fear…!).

"Do it quickly then," Hibari stormed away. To ordinary people, he looked as composed as ever, but the tense grip he had on his tonfas showed the turmoil going on inside of him.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Kyoko's question snapped Tsuna out of his trance.

"Hibari-san looked kind of mad today…" Kyoko's confused look made Tsuna shake his head and smile. "Nevermind."

_Flashback ends_

Hibari clenched his teeth when he thought of the way that herbivore had smiled at Kyoko. Tsuna had never smiled at him like that before.

A quiet knock broke him out of his reverie.

"What?" Hibari harshly bit out in his irritation.

"Um… It's me, Hibari-san." The herbivore's quavering voice came from behind the door.

"…What do you want?"

Tsuna carefully pushed the door open. His caramel eyes peeked out.

"I was just… ah, wondering if you were okay," Tsuna said, then realized his blunder. He didn't want to be bitten to death. "Oh! I didn't mean that you can't take care of yourself! I was just worried! Pleasedon'tbitemetodeath!" He cowered behind the door.

A silence followed Tsuna's extravagant (yeah, right) speech. Finally, Hibari sighed.

"Are you going to stand there all day?"

Tsuna perked up with the indication that Hibari-san wasn't going to bite him to death (immediately, anyway) and cautiously let himself in.

The two stared at each other awkwardly (not that Hibari would ever admit that) before Hibari looked away. "Make me some tea," he commanded.

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked.

"If you're going to stay here, you might as well make yourself useful and make me some tea," Hibari painstakingly elaborated.

"Right," Tsuna blushed again and looked for a cup and tea leaves. He just found the leaves when he felt a strong embrace from behind. His hand jerked not just from the shock that a very warm body was embracing him, but from the fact that it was _Hibari-san._

"H-Hibari-san?" Dammnit. He had tried so hard not to stutter in Hibari's presence. He didn't want to appear even more herbivorous to the person he loves, though that was probably too late already.

Hibari didn't answer. His body had moved on its own accord and now he couldn't let go. He didn't want this feeling to disappear.

Tsuna tentatively turned around. And was immediately caught in Hibari's gorgeous grey eyes.

They didn't know who moved first. But the next thing they knew, their lips met together. Tsuna's hand tangled in Hibari's hair as their tongues danced intricately with each other. They were both inexperienced, but it was amazing. It felt like a fire was burning both of them up, but they couldn't let go.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna breathed as they pulled apart. Hibari plunged in for a second kiss. He could never get enough of this sweet sensation that was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Don't you dare ever leave me," Hibari possessively placed kisses on Tsuna's neck, making Tsuna softly moan.

"Never," Tsuna swore as he hugged him back and placed his head on Hibari's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Well. There we go. I hope I did a satisfactory job of a 1827 fanfic XD The plot isn't too original, I admit. But I think it's the emotions that count more. Ahaha~ (that sounds like Yamamoto…) the 1827 pairing is one of my favorite. They're so cute together~!<p>

Until next time then,

Azakura


End file.
